


Любимое развлечение

by Umbridge



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания: Фанфик был написан в подарок для  answeraquestion</p>
    </blockquote>





	Любимое развлечение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Примечания: Фанфик был написан в подарок для answeraquestion

— Детишки… Вечно от них морока! — Синген, — грозный Тигр из Каи — спешит по белому липкому снегу, припорошившему сад. Под ногами скрипит, снежинки кружат и падают на шлем и на доспехи. 

Кенсин только пожимает плечами. Он согласен. Конечно, с юными, горячими головами приходится быть терпеливым. Стоит между раздвинутыми седзи, холодный воздух холодит разгоряченное лицо и тело через тонкую ткань кимоно. Повсюду — густой, чуть горький запах сосновых веток.

Тигр поднимается на террасу, скидывает обувь у спальни. Пространство комнаты тут же уменьшается, стоит ему войти. 

— Всю душу вынул, проклятый мальчишка! — сокрушается Синген, опускаясь на татами. Кенсин лишь улыбается. Присаживается рядом, тянется к нему, снимает рогатый шлем.

Синген хочет еще что-то сказать, но смотрит в глаза Кенсину и вместо этого — ухмыляется в усы. Проводит широкой ладонью по его волосам. Только Сингену да служанкам доводится видеть его с непокрытой головой. От прикосновения по телу растекается тепло, словно горячую воду льют на макушку, и она стекает по затылку, по шее и груди, вниз, к паху. Кенсин кладет руки поверх его рук.

— Не тревожься за него так, Синген, — говорит тихо, лаская взглядом крупное, обветренное, такое красивое лицо. — Он все сможет, нам ли не знать того?

— Эх… Ты прав, как всегда. Недостает мне твоей мудрости. 

— Не говори так. Все твои письма пронизаны ею, и дерешься ты как мудрый воин, — Кенсин убирает руки, но лишь для того, чтобы развязать пояс своего кимоно. Соски налились, возбуждение не скрыть — и Кенсин наслаждается долгим, жадным взглядом, которым оглаживает его Синген.

— Я не только о войне писал тебе…

— … Стихи о тоске по бутонам моего сада пришлись мне по вкусу, — Кенсин ложится на татами, затем раздвигает колени. Касается сосков, медленно поглаживает, сжимает. Это пытка, сладкая, долгожданная.

Синген хрустит пальцами, вытирает лоб, рвет на себе завязки нагрудника. Кенсин глядит снизу вверх и улыбается чуть заметно — как быстро умеет тот разоружаться, когда дело касается ласки. 

— Мечтал я сразиться с тобой не на поле брани, а на шелке твоего кимоно, — хрипло выдыхает Синген. Доспехи сложены рядом, белье, нижние кимоно. Кенсин опускает руку к паху, поглаживает себя, распаляя и без того истосковавшуюся по ласке плоть. Неотступно следит за Сингеном. За его мощными бедрами. Синген опускается на него, шепчет в губы:

— Прости мне мою поспешность…

Кенсин только прикрывает глаза. Бесконечное удовольствие заполняет его. Он закусывает губы, удерживает крик наслаждения, упирается пятками в плечи любовника. От безостановочного ритмичного скольжения тело немеет, внутри разливается напряжение, сначала теплое, легкое, потом — почти до боли острое. Он уже не сдерживается — кричит. 

Спустя полчаса они сидят у котацу. Синген кутает Кенсина в ватное кимоно. Ногам тепло, в голове — легкий дурман. Саке и близость в крови. Синген трется щекой о волосы, целует их, перебирает.

— Завтра я отправляюсь в Каи, — шепчет он. Голос густой, мягкий, хочется слушать и слушать. А слова грустные. — Встретимся теперь лишь на поле боя.

Кенсин наливает еще немного в пиалы. Не смотрит на Сингена.

— Пусть будет так, Тигр из Каи. Вот только…

Синген ворочается, устраивается так, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Что только, Кенсин?

— Не забывай писать письма.

Слова срываются с губ очень просто. Замирают в воздухе, будто искристая улыбка сама по себе, без хозяина. Синген смеется:

— Уж не забуду. 

Кенсин знает — это правда. Стихи — одно из любимых наслаждений Сингена. Одно из любимых. Но не главное.


End file.
